DLC03FarHarborLastPlankF01Waitress.txt
DLC03ConvFarHarborMitchCat |scene= |srow=2|topic=01008968|before=Mitch: Your damned cat knocked something over. Again.|response=''{Defiant}'' Aw, Tink don't mean anything by it, Mitch.|after=Mitch: I swear, her tail's a menace. Does she even know it's attached to her bleeding hide?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008966|before=Mitch: I swear, her tail's a menace. Does she even know it's attached to her bleeding hide?|response=''{Firm / Stern}'' If you want me to work in this flea-ridden bar of yours, you'll watch your tone.|after=Mitch: Fine.|abxy=A1a}} DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene= |srow=18|topic=01005C0A|trow=4|before=|response=What's your order, sweety?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You want a drink?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=The Plank's the only bar in town. So if you need a drink, don't be shy.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=I hope mainlanders tip better than my regulars. Whatcha need?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|abxy=A}} |topic=01044981|trow=4|before=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|response=Certainly.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|response=We got what you need.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|response=You got my attention.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|response=If you got caps, we got the goods.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |topic=01044980|trow=4|before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=Well, if you change your mind.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=I get you.|after=|abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=Well, don't loiter too long, then.|after=|abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=Well, maybe later, then.|after=|abxy=B4a}} |topic=0104497F|trow=4|before=Player Default: I'm thinking about it.|response=Just flag me over if you need me.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm thinking about it.|response=Well take a load off until you decide.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm thinking about it.|response=Grab me if you need me later.|after=|abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'm thinking about it.|response=Take your time.|after=|abxy=X4a}} |topic=0104497E|trow=2|before=Player Default: What do you have to drink?|response=All sorts of Old World booze. We carry Vim!, too.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=And before you ask, Vim! is an islander favorite. But it may pack more punch than the stuff you're used to.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=I... uh... You're kind of a big deal. Wow.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03DialogueFarHarborGenericNPCs |scene=-|srow=6|topic=01008993|trow=6|before=|response=You want a bite, either Mitch or I can take your order.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If you need a room, see Mitch.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If you don't like the service, there's the door.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We're the only bar in town.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Oh, I think Tink likes you. Here, kitty.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Mitch won't say it but: thank you.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03FarHarborS01 |scene= |srow=12|topic=0100AA23|before=DLC03MaleMitch: Everyone! Make way.|response=''{In awe / Awed}'' Did you really kill the Queen? The Mariner said you did.|after=Mitch: Don't pester her, Debby. Of course she did. Now this is what a bad ass looks like.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA20|before=Mitch: I fear we had you all wrong.|response=''{Smart alec / Irritated}'' Well, Captain Avery didn't.|after=Mitch: Right, holier than thou Avery got the right of it. And thanks for reminding me. *sigh*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA15|trow=2|before=Player Default: And the others we find floating face down in the harbor. But not you!|response=''{Unsteady, but this is important / Nervous}'' Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|after=Mitch: That's my own family business.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: And the others we find floating face down in the harbor. But not you!|response=''{Nervous}'' Mitch. I mean. Since he did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|after=Mitch: That's my own family business.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100AA13|trow=2|before=Mitch: That's my own family business.|response=''{Ignores Mitch's warning tone, Pleading to PC / Pleading}'' Ma'am. Mitch's too damned proud. But we're worried about Uncle Ken.|after=Player Default: If my family was in trouble, I'd do anything to help them.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Mitch: That's my own family business.|response=''{Pleading}'' Sir. Mitch's too damned proud. But we're worried about Uncle Ken.|after=Player Default: If my family was in trouble, I'd do anything to help them.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100AA12|trow=2|before=Player Default: If my family was in trouble, I'd do anything to help them.|response=''{Grateful, takes strength from the PC / Confident}'' You hear that, Mitch? Even someone like her would ask for help.|after=Waitress: Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: If my family was in trouble, I'd do anything to help them.|response=You hear that, Mitch? Even someone like him would ask for help.|after=Waitress: Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100AA11|before=Player Default: For Pete's sake, pride is going to be the death of you lot.|response=''{Agrees with PC / Friendly}'' Captain's been saying that for years. Certainly his uncle's in need.|after=Waitress: Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AA10|before=Player Default: I don't want to intrude on anything personal.|response=''{Trying to butter up the PC / Pleading}'' Don't believe any of that family business garbage. Mitch needs you.|after=Waitress: Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AA0A|before=Player Default: You hear that, Mitch? Even someone like her would ask for help.|response=''{Explaining, genuine concern / Concerned}'' Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|after=Mitch: Crazier than a bag full of starved Mole Rats, he is.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA08|before=Mitch: Crazier than a bag full of starved Mole Rats, he is.|response=''{concerned, hoping / Concerned}'' Mitch sent him some of the... Fog Condensers? So he might still be alive; he's safe from the Fog.|after=Mitch: But the campground's got to be swarming with god knows what.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=0100A9D9|trow=2|before=DLC03MaleUncleKen: My boy!|response=''{Impressed}'' She actually did it.|after=UncleKen: Did what? Chase me from my home? We should dump her in the Harbor.|abxy=A1a}} |before=DLC03MaleUncleKen: My boy!|response=''{Impressed}'' He actually did it.|after=UncleKen: Did what? Chase me from my home? We should dump her in the Harbor.|abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=0100A9D6|before=Mitch: That... That's cause for celebration.|response=''{Relieved}'' We were worried about him.|after=Mitch: He really is all right? Do you think he's safe?|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0100A9D4|before=Mitch: Here. I... I...|response=''{Gentle, teasing / Amused}'' Mitch's at a loss for words.|after=Mitch: Hush now. I owe you one.|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|topic=0100AA24|before=|response=Thanks for helping Mitch.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files